1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors. And more particularly, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a land grid array socket for forming electrical connection between a land grid array package and a circuit substrate.
2. General Background
Land grid array sockets are widely used in various electronic devices to form electrical connection between two separate electrical interfaces, such as a land grid array package and a circuit substrate, due to reliable electrical performance.
Referring to FIG. 5, a relevant prior land grid array socket 1 typically includes a dielectric housing 2 and a number of conductive terminals 3 secured therein, a stiffener 4 disposed around the housing 2, a load plate 5 having a pair of opposing bent sections 50 pivotally supported on the stiffener 4 and rotatable relative thereto between an opening position and a closed position, and a lever 6 moveably coupled to the stiffener 4 to lock the load plate 5 in position.
The stiffener 4 includes a pair of opposing flanges 40, 42 extending upwardly from two transverse sides thereof and a pair of longitudinally continuous sidewalls 44 joining the two flanges 40, 42, so as to accommodate the bent sections 50 of the stiffener 4 therebetween.
However, in the prior design, when the load plate 5 is oriented to the closed position, the continuous sidewalls 44 of the stiffener 4 are situated at outer sides of the load plate 5 to supply adequate room for receiving the bent sections 50 of the load plate 5, which may considerably occupy valuable real estate of the circuit substrate (not shown) on which the land grid array socket 1 is mounted. During operation of the land grid array socket 1, the sidewalls 44 may potentially interfere with other electronic components on the circuit substrate.
Additionally, as well known in the art, during the course of assembly, the land grid array socket 1 is transported to and positioned on the circuit substrate via a vacuum suction device. The continuous sidewalls 44 of the stiffener 4 will considerably increase the whole weight of the land grid array socket 1. Consequently, during transport, the land grid array socket 1 is possibly at the risk of disengaging from the vacuum suction device, which may adversely affect the efficiency of transporting the land grid array socket 1.
Therefore, there is a heretofore unaddressed need in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.